


You Need Sleep

by EnbyWitch



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyWitch/pseuds/EnbyWitch
Summary: My first fic prompt on Tumblr. It's a lil short and sweet and features a concerned janitor demon and an overworked boss of Hell.





	You Need Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirklessace (lightTHEskies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightTHEskies/gifts).



“Hey boss, you feeling okay?”

Mephistopheles lifted his head wearily from his own personal hell, huge stacks of paperwork. New souls, old souls, souls begging to be reincarnated, new demons to hire, old inefficient demons to fire, complaints that got to be too much for the Complain Department to handle, and other various assorted papers pertaining to the renovation. The devil may not have been able to wrap his head around the human concept of “time”, but even  _he_  felt like he’d been at this forever.

His golden, half-lidded eyes barely focused on the one who asked the question. Tom, Hell’s janitor, who’d paused cleaning to look at his boss with concern. Meph gave a non-committal grunt and stretched, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He slung an arm over the back of his chair and slumped in his seat.

“You need sleep,” Tom commented, going back to dumping the wastebasket full of rejected papers into a larger bag.

“Psh,” Meph brushed it off. “I’m Mephistopheles, all powerful, immortal and omniscient. I don’t  _need_  to sleep.”

“You look like you’re about to, though,” Tom retorted.

Mephistopheles went quiet, having no response, and closed his eyes. Moments later, his head fell back against the chair and he released a loud snore. Tom only smirked, quietly finished his business in the room, and left.

 

 


End file.
